Kan-Ra
Summary Kan-Ra is an immortal Babylonian sorcerer. Cursed to walk the earth as an immortal corpse, after a failed assassination attempt to kill the ruler of that time. Kan-Ra endured by balancing the curses he placed on himself with dark magic and artifacts. His goal: to gain knowledge that'll grant him absolute power over humanity. He has been hunted down by the war golem, Aganos, and they are bitter rivals who have fought for centuries. That was until their last battle led them both being captured by the Night Guard. Though both couldn't be killed, each were sealed away with Kan-Ra being burned to ash and left to be a formless dust inside a jar, However, centuries later, Ultratech attacks the Night Guard and in the chaos, Kan-Ra is freed from his prison allowing him to change back to his physical form. He is now unleashed upon the modern world... Ripe for the picking. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Kan-Ra Origin: Killer Instinct Gender: Unknown Age: 2534 Classification: Former Human, Sorcerer, Former Vizier, Immortal Sorcerer/Madman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Non-Physical Interaction, Sand Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 7), Regeneration (Mid-High), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Self-Destruction, Curse Manipulation, Dark Magic, Bandage Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Energy Absorption, Insect Manipulation, Resurrection (Resurrected Eyedol), Air Manipulation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Mind Manipulation, Hardening (Can harden or sharpen sand constructs), Slow Effect Attack Potency: Island level '(Has been a consistent rival of Aganos for hundreds of years) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Slighty faster than Aganos) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with bandages and sand. Standard Equipment: Bandages, Knife (Though he doesn't use it), various artifacts (only for his study), Intelligence: Genius (Has lived for thousands of years by studying black magic and devised a way to balance his curses to his advantage like figuring out immortality) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wrap:' Kan-Ra whips the opponent with his bandages. *'Sand Traps:' To use most of his techniques, he usually creates a pit of sand that can be used in various ways. *'Shadow Moves:' Sometimes Kan-Ra can use a stronger variation of some of his attacks. *'Sand Punt:' Kan-Ra kicks the ground spraying a heap of sand onto his foe and creating a Sand Trap. *'Sand Geyser:' Kan-Ra raises a geyser of sand into the air and spawns a sand trap. *'Dune:' Kan-Ra dives down and creates a wave of sand that erupts on both sides of the field. The higher he is, the bigger it'll be. Creates as and trap upon landing. *'Sacrifice:' Kan-Ra blows up and reforms at his Sand Trap. (Kan-Ra will take damage every time this is used) *'Sting:' Kan-Ra spawns a large Scorpion Tail out of his Sand Trap and it stings his opponent. Upon Contact, it will leave the Curse of Weight and slow down his foes movement for a short period of time (This can also be used for an Anti-Air). *'Antlion:' Kan-Ra spawns a giant Antlion from his sand trap that bites his foes. *'Sand Jump:' Kan-Ra creates a giant hand that boosts Kan-Ra into the air (Kan-Ra has to be on top of his Snad Trap to do this). *'Spike:' Kan-Ra creates a spike made out of sand underneath his opponent and leaves a sand trap behind (Shadow version has Kan-Ra unleash a series of spikes). *'Swarm:' Kan-Ra vomits out a swarm of insects that hover forward. This can easily be destroyed. (In the Shadow Variation, the insects will track his opponent). *'Whirl:' Kan-Ra spins rapidly towards his opponent. If he runs into his Sand trap when he's using this, he will create a small tornado of sand. (In the Shadow Variation, Kan-Ra will spin in place but the damage is more devastating). *'Clutch:' Kan-Ra grabs his opponent with his bandages and slams them tonthe other side of the field. (In the Shadow Variation, Kan-Ra will slam the opponent on both sides up to five times). *'Instinct Mode:' Kan-Ra's body leaks sand and now he can use his moves without creating a sand trap for a short period of time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Killer Instinct Category:Sand Users Category:Magic Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Whip Users Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cursed Characters Category:Traitors Category:Psychopaths Category:Knife Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Curse Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Animal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 6 Category:Rare Ltd.